emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2892 (11th April 2001)
Chris is determined to break Andrew, while there's competition in the air as the village prepares for a quiz night at the Woolpack. Plot Charity and Virginia are at each other's throats when a feed order for the stud farm goes wrong. Zoe informs Chris, who takes Charity’s side and insists that with goodwill and teamwork, everything will move along splendidly. He also suggests that Charity should get a taste of the other Tate businesses and spend a few days at the haulage office, but Zoe shoots that idea down what with all the other jobs that need doing. As Virginia and Charity sort out appointments to be made with clients, Zoe confronts Chris, insisting that he lets Charity carry on with her work on her own and tells him to stop picking on Andrew every time he flirts with her. Later, Charity checks with Andrew on her work at the stud. He’s pleased, and makes another passing flirtatious comment, which annoys Chris. Chris appears to be ready to bury the hatchet with Andrew and invites him to dinner with Rodney, but Zoe isn’t convinced. As the evening wears on and jokes are made, Chris begins to put Andrew through the wringer by mixing his drinks, and challenges him to a game of poker, but Andrew’s forced to submit when Chris raises the stakes. Meanwhile, there's competition in the air as the village prepares for quiz night. Bob and Viv are very much in the competitive mood and are sure they are going to win. During the proceedings, Viv’s quest for victory sees her at odds with Carol. As the event nears its conclusion, their respective teams are at joint first place, which brings them to sudden death. However, Diane is worried that there will be bloodshed if either of them wins, so Betty puts forward a solution to ensure that doesn’t happen. Seth’s team emerge as the victors, because the questions were about sport, more specifically cricket, and concerned a local match that took place 30 years ago, which Seth was a part of. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Virginia West - Bridget Fry *Ed Willis - James Midgley *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Andrew Fraser - Mark Elstob *Tricia Fisher - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Carol Wareing - Helen Pearson *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Stud farm, office, conference room, living room and dining room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Chez Marlon - Dining area *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,400,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes